


Storm and Silence

by LokiAllonsy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Always Female Loki, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9952649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiAllonsy/pseuds/LokiAllonsy
Summary: Lady Sif and Loki fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing very long and this is my first fanfic, so I'm a bit insecure about this. I hope you enjoy it anyway, and I would really appreciate critique! :)

Sif faked an attack on the region where Lokis limbs where located with her left hand and simultaneously hit her against the shoulder with her right. She missed, and Loki sidestepped elegantly and then let her foot fly against Sif's knee bend while grasping her arm. Sif whipped around and grabbed Loki's leg, causing her to fall. Thor and the warriors three cheered on the brink of the training grounds.  
Loki hit the sand, rolled around and was back on her feet in seconds. She blocked Sif's next blow, rammed her fist in her face and pushed her away with a swift movement, a smug grin on her lips. Sif stroke back, and so it went on, the predominance shifting from one to the other, back and forth. At the end, both of them were breathing heavily, covered in sand, sweat and the occasional drop of blood.  
Just as it looked as if Loki was going to prevail, Sif suddenly hit her against the ribcage, followed by a blow against her chin and a kick that finally swept her off her feet.  
Loki fell on the ground, and Sif dropped to her knees and sat on her waist, holding her wrists down with one hand and pressing her face into the sand with the other.

She looked up. Thor and the others were long gone, and it had already begun to dawn. Loki struggled to shake her off and to free herself, but Sif turned her head until she breathed in sand and coughed.  
Sif bend down to her ear.  
"Shhh, if you stay still and be quiet, I might let you go", she said.  
She knew how much that would enrage Loki, and she enjoyed the sight of the mage squirming and wriggling underneath her. It didn't happen often that Loki wasn't the master of the situation, and she intended to thoroughly revel in it.

Finally, Loki seemed to realise that she had no chance (despite everything, Sif was still the stronger one of the two) and stopped moving. After a few seconds, Sif relaxed her grip.  
Loki was still breathing heavily, and despite the ravenlike hair covering her face, Sif could still see her beautiful, infuriated glare.

She looked really pretty, lying underneath her like she was, reddened cheeks and blazing eyes, and an idea formed in Sif's mind. Yes, that would surely anger her to no end.  
Sif bend down, gently brushed Loki's hair out of her face and pressed their lips together.  
She felt how Loki froze, and then, to her surprise, how she returned the kiss.  
It was... not bad. Frighteningly, it was actually quite pleasant. Different from Thor. Thor!  
Sif broke the kiss, stood up and walked away without looking back. As she opened the door to the armoury, she could have sworn to hear laughter in the distance.


End file.
